DC Cinematic Universe
The DC Cinematic Universe (DCCU), also known as the Detective Comics Cinematic Universe, is a shared continuity of films and television shows based on DC comics, and set in a near future setting. It was created by Warner Bros. Entertainment, and always set within the same universe. Following the release of ''Metropolis'','' the universe expanded into several television series, including series premiered on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_CW ''The CW] and Freeform channels, and in the Netflix streaming platform. The universe includes a series of short films, called Marvel One-Shots, launched with each film's Blu-ray release starting with Superman and finishing with Cyborg. The franchise also includes a series of tie-in Comics and video games, released as promotional material to the films, all set within the same reality. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Flash are the only films in the DCCU that do not include origin stories. Films Stage One Stage Two Stage Three Stage Four One-Shots * Back to Kansas * The Man who Laughs TV series * ''Krypton'' * ''Metropolis'' * Gotham * ''Green Lantern Corps'' * Atlantis * ''Teen Titans'' * ''Arkham'' * Jonah Hex Characters Heroes * Matt Bomer as [[Superman|'Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman']] * Jon Hamm as [[Batman|'Bruce Wayne/Batman']] * Emily Ratajkowski as [[Wonder Woman|'Diana Prince/Wonder Woman']] * Armie Hammer as [[Flash|'Barry Allen/Flash']] * John Boyega as [[Cyborg|'Victor Stone/Cyborg']] * Jamie Dornan as [[Green Arrow|'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow']] * Morris Chestnut as [[Green Lantern|'John Stewart/Green Lantern']] * Mahershala Ali as [[Martian Manhunter|'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter']] * Jason Clarke as [[Red Tornado|'John Smith/Red Tornado']] * Finn Wittrock as [[Shazam|'Shazam']] * Richard Madden as [[Nightwing|'Dick Grayson/Nightwing']] * Elle Fanning as [[Batgirl|'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl']] * Aaron Paul as [[Red Hood|'Jason Todd/Red Hood']] * Ryan Gosling as [[Booster Gold|'Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold']] * Alison Brie as [[Zatanna|'Zatanna']] * Jonathan Patrick Moore as [[Constantine|'Constantine']] * AnnaSophia Robb as [[Supergirl|'Kara Zor-El/Supergirl']] * Nicole Beharie as [[Vixen|'Mari McCabe/Vixen']] * Michael C. Hall as [[Jonah Hex|'Jonah Hex']] * Rinko Kikuchi as [[Katana|'Katana']] Villains * Daniel Day-Lewis as [[Lex Luthor|'Lex Luthor']] * Domhnall Gleeson as [[Conduit|'Kenny Braverman/Conduit']] * Tobin Bell as [[Mr. Freeze|'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze']] * Ricky Whittle as [[Deadshot|'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot']] * Willem Dafoe as the [[Joker|'Joker']] * Amanda Seyfried as [[Harley Quinn|'Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn']] * Patrick Wilson as [[Zoom|'Eobard Thawne/Zoom']] * Luke Evans as [[Sinestro|'Sinestro']] * Stephen Lang as [[Deathstroke|'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke']] * Daisy Ridley as [[Catwoman|'Selina Kyle/Catwoman']] * David Wenham as [[Captain Boomerang|'Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang']] * Matt Smith as [[Riddler|'Edward Nigma/Riddler']] * Joaquin Phoenix as [[Scarecrow|'Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow']] * Javier Bardem as [[Bane|'Bane']] * Sophie Okonedo as [[Drought|'Kuasa Jiwe/Drought']] * Jude Law as [[Brainiac|'Brainiac']] * Simon Merrells as [[Desaad|'Desaad']] * Sharlto Copley as [[T.O. Morrow|'T.O. Morrow']] Supporting characters * Zoey Deutch as [[Lois Lane|'Lois Lane']] * Charles Dance as [[Alfred Pennyworth|'Alfred Pennyworth']] * Bryan Cranston as [[James Gordon|'James Gordon']] * Jessica Chastain as [[Hippolyta|'Hippolyta']] * Adrienne C. Moore as [[Amanda Waller|'Amanda Waller']] * Jason Isaacs as [[Thomas Wayne|'Thomas Wayne']] * Lennie James as [[Silas Stone|'Silas Stone']] * Stuart Townsend as [[Jason Blood|'Jason Blood']] * Mark Harmon as [[Jonathan Kent|'Jonathan Kent']] * Barbara Hershey as [[Martha Kent|'Martha Kent']] * Evan Rachel Wood as [[Nora Fries|'Nora Fries']] * Scott Eastwood as [[Steve Trevor|'Steve Trevor']] * Jake Gyllenhaal as [[Rick Flag|'Rick Flag']] * Justice Smith as [[Ron Troupe|'Ron Troupe']] * Will Poulter as [[Jimmy Olsen|'Jimmy Olsen']] * John Krasinski as [[Saul Erdel|'Saul Erdel']] * Kevin Durand as [[Ares|'Ares']] Category:DC Cinematic Universe